fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Two Paths
The Two Paths is Chapter 15 of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. To complete the chapter, escape through the right or left arrows (or visit the Church) with Leif. Items *Killer Lance - Left house in the cluster of houses *Skill Ring - Middle house in the cluster of houses *Armorslayer - Right hosue in the cluster of houses *Ulir Scroll - Village to the far left, near the escape arrow *Restore Staff - After you have visited the church with Leif *Killing Edge - Enemies appear from fort on later turns. Strategy In stark contrast to previous chapters, this chapter is not hard if one brings several flying units to drop your units over the mountain. Ralph and Amalda will appear as NPCs to fight the bandits. You can recruit Ralph by speaking to him with Leif, but Amalda is unfortunately not recruitable at this point. It is highly recommended to bring Mareeta to this chapter; she can participate in an event which grants her an extremely powerful ability. Have the fliers, Karin, Dean and Eda pick up Leif, Mareeta and any other units and drop them over the mountains. You should try to go left and visit the village next to the left arrow, this will get you the Ullur Scroll. You have to be quick, though, otherwise it will be destroyed. Ralph and Amalda should take care of the bandits, have your fliers deposit units near the town and fly downwards to visit the villages. You should be able to hold off the Brigands with Ralph and Amalda. Again, talk to Ralph with Leif to recruit him. Ralph is a prepromoted Hero, his stats are average at best and he is not terribly useful overall. After a certain amount of turns, Amalda will attempt to leave the map. Push forward and defeat the boss and all the other Brigands. On Turn 11, a unit named Shannam will appear from the forts. He will attempt to quickly escape, but you can speak to him with Mareeta to have her learn Astra, which is five consecutive hits upon activation. This can prove to be difficult to do, so be sure to leave Mareeta next to the forts on the left side. Before ending the chapter, you can use it as an opportunity to train your healers if you so choose. This is especially helpful for training Tina, whose low level, terrible bases, and tendency to miss with staves make her very difficult to use elsewhere. Provided that you have enough Heal staves and at least one unit is still poisoned, you can give her the Heim, Ced, Od, and Fala scrolls and have her continually heal him/her each turn until she has gained enough levels or you run out of staves. Having a high magic stat is particularly helpful for Tina as it will allow her to use her Thief staff to steal almost anything in the game, which is particularly helpful when dealing with status stave users. Once that is done, you can move to the exit of your preferred route, or just have Leif make his way to the Church and enter it, prompting you to decide which route to take. You now have a choice of two routes, the A route, (also known as the Solar Route) and the B Route (also known as the Lunar Route). The A Route is notably more difficult of the two, but the characters that can potentially be recruited are much better, so it is more rewarding. The B route potential recruits are not as powerful, but the route itself is slightly easier and there are many helpful items to pick up. Note that the A Route is the first option when you are talking to the Priest, the B route is the second option. Category:Thracia 776 chapters